Deterring Raids
.jpg| }} |} |damage=13597|turn=2 |hp=4286980|def=7390|coin=0|esk=878}} |} Glaoux: Ugh...My head hurts... : Glaoux! It's me, Summoner. Come to your senses! Glaoux: I'll...I'll kill you! : 'Dang it... He's not listening. It can't be helped. I'll have to defeat it first!' 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner summoned a heroic spirit and launched elemental arrows. Glaoux flapped its wings and dodged while launching dark elemental spheres. Its eyes had rolled back and were covered in swollen veins. The Summoner was certain that Glaoux had completely lost its mind. : 'Something's controlling Glaoux...' Glauox: Ugh... S-something's screwing with my head... 【BOSS - second HP bar】 Glauox: Gaar...You're...Summoner... 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner failed to restore Glaoux's sanity. He was forced to knock it out with light elemental spheres. The Summoner cautiously picked the unconscious Glaoux up as he looked around. The Summoner found himself in a spacious bunker. Along the rusty railway across the bunker, there was many dilapidated tubs, It appeared to be an abandoned coal mine. : 'The design of these tubs don't belong in the Age of Heroic Spirits. I've never seen anything like this in the era I was born either... Did I travel to another era?' }} |hp=5193260|def=6250|coin=367|esk=853}} |hp=5084260|def=6270|coin=367|esk=853}} |} : 'Sorry, I had no choice. Don't worry! I'll find a cure for you.' : First things first, I have to figure out how to get back to the surface. The Summoner looked up and stared at the entrance of the bunker ten metres above him. He rolled his sleeves, ready to make the climb. 【Meet BOSS】 : 'This mine is occupied by gnomes. They're hunting me down thinking I'm an invader. I don't want to hurt them, but I can't advance with them in my way...It can't be helped!' : Heroic spirits, defeat them! : You filthy intruder! : You must be banished! 【Defeated BOSS】 With the aid of the heroic spirits, the Summoner finally lost the gnomes. As he climbed out of the mine, he saw an unbroken chain of low-rise apartments sitting along well-paved, metalled roads, and elegant lamp posts, The Summoner was stunned speechless. : 'Everything here is so different from the North. It's like another world. This town makes me uncomfortable. Dead silence shrouds the whole area. I wonder if anyone lives here...' : 'I have a bad feeling...' The Summoner's bad feeling came true. Countless glowing red eyes emerged behind a window. They were all locked onto the Summoner... Monsters: K-kill...humans...Kill humans... }} |hp=9638200|def=8870|coin=249|esk=282|wsk=10198}} |hp=4547360|def=4390|coin=249|esk=866}} |} : 'Sitting around doing nothing won't solve the problem. I'll have to gather information, and find a way to heal Glaoux!' The Summoner arrived at the avenue. After searching the houses, his fear increased. All of the houses were filled with blood and corpses that were torn to shreds! 【Enter Wave 3】 : 'Judging from the mess in the rooms, the victims were murdered in a surprise attack. The killer must've wiped the city out in the blink of an eye, leaving no time for anyone to escape... What exactly happened here?' 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner walked along the avenue, searching for survivors who might be able to answer his questions, but the whole area was completely empty. The Summoner was disappointed. At that moment, footsteps sounded from one of the buildings. Desperate to find someone alive, he sprinted into the building recklessly. However, what awaited him there were terrifying creatures twice as big as him. Clouds of acid smoke that came out of the creatures' blistered neon green skin filled Summoner's nostrils. The creatures became aware of the Summoner and crawled towards him. The Summoner turned towards the exit, but even that had been sealed off by another swarm of the creatures. : There's no way out... It can't be helped! Heroic spirits, protect me! : Ugh...kill... : Roar-! 【Defeated BOSS】 : 'W-what are these creatures? They're invulnerable to my attacks. I've got to think of something...I can't kill them, but I can trap them!' Under the the Summoner's command, the heroic spirits gathered earth elemental power, and countless vines sprang up from the earth and bound most of the creatures. The Summoner took the opportunity and sprinted through the swarm. He ran without a backward glance until he couldn't breathe. : 'What are they? Sigh, I'm totally clueless about what's going on. If only Glaoux was with me...' When the Summoner was about to move, it began to shower. The rain was light at first, but it soon turned into a heavy rainstorm, making it impossible to explore further. The Summoner took shelter from the rain in a house. He stared at the heavy clouds, thinking that the rain probably last for a while... : 'Huh? The rain is...brown! What's wrong with this town...' At that moment, a huge noise scared the Summoner. It was the sound of an elemental explosion! The Summoner sprinted to the noise through the downpour. Upon his arrival, he saw a girl fainted on the ground. The Summoner took a closer look to check on her wounds but was shocked when he saw her face. : 'This is Elizabeth, the demon who consumed blood to become immortal! Why is she here? Don't tell me I'm in the Iron Age..." }} zh:可怕的襲擊